Suprise, Suprise..
by Princess Care
Summary: Buffy is out on a patrol, and comes "back-to-face" with a dying situation.. But who comes along to save her? Spike, of course. A special guest comes back, to make his final appearence. Tiny bit B/S, all the rest B/?...


Disclaimer- I, sadly, do not own any characters from BtVS (Voice in her head: Yes you do!) Shut up! (Voice in her head: ..) Thank you.. As I was saying, they are property of Joss--- (Voice in her head: Princess.. ) .. Joss Wheado--- (Voice in her head: Care..) Oh, shut up! -Says really fast- Property of Joss Wheadon and Mutant Enemy! . Ha ha, got you there!. On with the fic!  
  
She walked slowly as her golden locks bounced up and down with each penetrating step. Her eyes gleamed in the moon's light as her heart beat faster. Her destination was well know to her, the Graveyard. For in that same graveyard, was his crypt, the place where she broke his heart. Her brain told her to go back to him and help ease the pain... but, her heart told her that going back to help, might only make him hurt more. She's been through plenty of tough times, but none as tough as this one. When she entered the cold, gray cemetery, her first impression was that no one or thing was there with her. Boy, was she ever wrong! Little did she know, Glorificus {Glory} had sent Buffy a welcoming party, three vampires sent to kill her. Buffy walked over to a headstone and laid down next to it, twirling her stake in her fingers. Her mind was full of all the memories that she had had with Spike. Even though at Xander and Anya's wedding, when he brought in another woman, Buffy knew that he still cared for her, as she did him. The three vamps looked on as she did this... "No. not yet..." The leader of the three whispered to the others, as they etched forward. But right before the leader could yell, "Now!", the three of them felt a sharp pain through their hearts. The next moment, they dusted. He had used his good'ol cross-bow on all three of 'em. At the time, Buffy was singing her fave song, "Feeling, fe-ee- ee-el-ings. I'm feeling lonely..." A strong wind had picked up and was making the poor slayer, who had worn her blue hip- hugger short-shorts and a pink tube-top, feel chilly. Buffy had Goosebumps all over her bare arms and legs. She stood up and yelled, "If there is anything evil out here tonight, will you PLEASE show yourself so I can kill you and go home?!? Is there ANYTHING evil out here?!?!?" He walked up behind her and took off his black leather trench-coat and placed it on her pale shoulders. "Do I count?" He had said it so suddenly, she turned around with a quick pivot. His voice was so soothing that it flowed in and out her ears. "What the---" She stopped talking when she saw that it was him. Her eyes wandered to the ground. "Oh, It's just you." She said with very little ease. "Yea. Just good'ol Spike and his trusty cross-bow..." He said. Her eyes went back up and looked at the cross-bow in his left hand. "Why do you have that?" Her eyes shifted from the bow to his eyes. "Did you just bloody not know?" "Know what?" "Bloody Hell! There were three vampires in the bushes, waiting to bloody attack you!" Her right eyebrow perked up. "And... you stopped them from killing me?" "No, I told them where Dawn was. Of course I stopped them! I'm not that cold-hearted, am I?" Buffy only shrugged, remembering the wedding incident. He then realized why she shrugged. "Your not still mad about that. Are you?" She stepped away from him. "What do you think?!?" She flew her arms up in the air. "Yes. I am still mad about that!" She continued on. "How would you feel if I brought another guy to Xander's wedding and was all over him while you were watching?!?" He rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "I'd... I'd be hurt..." She walked back over to him and said, "Well, that's exactly how I feel! Spike, bringing that girl and being all over her while I was looking really hurt me... And I knew that if I did that, it would hurt you... That's why I didn't do it." He only smirked, hearing this pleased him somewhat. "Buffy... I do... I do still..." He wrapped an arm around her waist, turning her towards him. "I do still love you..." The words slipped out of his mouth. She then smiled and gazed into his eyes. The next thing she knew, she was in his arms, being carried toward his crypt. Buffy, being the shy slayer that she is, didn't say a word as he placed her down onto a chair. He walked over to the refrigerator and asked, "Would you like a drink?" "No, thanks. Maybe a little later." "Suit yourself..." He pulled out good'ol Jack and popped the top open, took a quick sip, placed the top back on, and put it back in the refrigerator. He strutted over to her and stood behind the chair. "So, you really were hurt?" He said quickly. Her head turned to look at him. "Yes..." "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I-I'm-I'm sorry." He had to push himself to say it. He wasn't used to apologizing to Slayers. 


End file.
